eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Phinneus
Welcome to EQ2i! If you need anything, feel free to leave a message on the personal talk pages of any of the active Admins or on the talk page of the Admins page itself. If you need something deleted for any reason, place on the top of the page. If you see something where you know the name is not right, use the "move" link to change the name of the page. If you find a page name that you are unsure if it has the correct name, place on the top of the page. For information that you would like others to verify in-game use . There is also the "Report Problems" link that should appear on all pages; it is a new help-ticket system that all wikia.com wikis are using. Again, welcome to the wiki. We hope you stay for a while. --Admin Kodia talk The League Timeline Hi there and thanks for your recent work on the Loping Plains information. There's a neat little setup we have working with the quest templates you might be interested in. Rather than naming the "Template:Relics of the Past Timeline" by that name, if you named it "The League" and added that information in the quest template under timeline =The League | then the template will automatically display on the right hand side of the page instead of having to go and add it to each and every page in the timeline. Also, the Other Resources box can be taken care of here too. That is, when there's a timeline box to the right of the page, the Other Resources box sometimes gets doubled up. To prevent that, you would add the line displaytl =y| and the Other Resources box would automatically pop below the timeline instead of between the main quest box template and the timeline. Does this make sense? Would you like to try your hand at making corrections or would you like one of the admins to show you? Let me know how we can help.--Kodia 15:03, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Hi Kodia - sorry for not doing it the correct way. I made the changes you requested. :) :Not doing it right and not knowing are two totally separate things. You did great. You were doing something exactly right without knowing that we had a nifty little fix. Congratulations on getting everything to work (even with the minor "Huh. That's not right" moments.) We really appreciate your work. We have a lot of little tricks up our collective admin sleeves here that many people don't know about. Any time you have questions, feel free to ask.--Kodia 16:28, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Yes, it was strange that the template had to end with "timeline" for it to work right. :/ One other question for you - what's the policy on creating those timeline templates? I see a lot of the quests in LP have timeline = "Loping Plains". Is a timeline meant to describe a quest series, or something more generic like "Loping Plains"? Phinneus 16:35, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :To be truthful, I've not put the timeline policy in the help files. In general, we create a timeline for two main reasons: there's a need to track the general flow of progressive quests within a zone or a particular quest line is long enough or troublesome enough to require a specific timeline all its own outside the zone timelines. Pick any zone for an example of the first reason (IIRC, the Antonica Timeline was the very first one that Admin Sassinak ever did). A couple good examples of the second reason would be the Bloodline Chronicles Timeline (the first one I ever worked on) or the Peacock Club Timeline (the reason why this whole wiki was created in the first place). You'll notice that the timelines are rather long and detailed. :So, to answer the questions you didn't ask....why do the quests mostly say "Loping Plains" in the timeline field (or whatever zone)? Because the users of the site originally were looking for a way to see the progressions of quests through that zone all on one page. This progression idea works a little better in old-world zones where the progressions are more or less linear. But in the newly discovered lands, that progression breaks down a little bit because the quests form "hubs" of a sort instead of straight paths through a zone. Another question you didn't ask directly but I bet you're wondering..."Did I create these timelines and break a rule or do people think they're stupid." In both cases, no. We try pretty hard to keep the rules down to a dull roar. It may be that this is one way the user base is expanding in need. I'll be truthful with you, I don't think that I'd need a timeline for getting your warg. It's just a little short series. But that's me. And maybe other users might find it necessary. Which is why you creating one is a perfectly acceptable way improving the wiki. :Welcome to the world of wiki editing and welcome to EQ2i, sir. As always, if you have questions, don't hesitate to ask me or any other admin. We monitor most of the talk pages for any article or template, so you can often ask there too. Keep up the good work.--Kodia 12:54, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Well, I didn't make the Warg one, but I did copy the format for The League timeline that I put in (hence the incorrect way I did it, and the corrections to the warg series based on your comments). It was more of a learning experience. I do think it's nice to see all the quests for a particular series on one page instead of clicking through the "next quest" link a bunch of times, but that's probably just me. :) I like your site, you guys do a splendid job! :Okay correct the one sentence above and we're good to go: "I like *your* site". OUR site. Yours too. It's all about the users. Without the users, this would be nothing. *group hug* :) --Kodia 16:17, 30 April 2008 (UTC)